


Sketches of You and Me

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Artist!Rey, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Dickhead!Ben, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, coworkers in lust, erotic art, smut smut smut, the Platonic ideal of dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: Rey Jackson may not like her boss, Ben Solo, but she can't stop fantasizing about him. She's a serial doodler, and although some of her art ends up in the margins of important documents, so far, she's managed to keep her erotic drawings of Ben hidden.That all changes when Rey sends Ben a report that accidentally includes NSFW art of his head between her thighs...





	Sketches of You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet from [@reylo_prompts](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts)!

Monday morning All-Staff meetings were the worst. Luke Skywalker, CEO of Force Enterprises, had a tendency to ramble and an obnoxious love of “team-building” exercises. This time, he was making everyone share one delicious thing they ate that weekend and one anxiety they had about the upcoming week. Since no one could say “I’m anxious this meeting will never end” or express genuine concern about their ability to do their jobs in front of the CEO, Rey Jackson had already listened to approximately twenty variations on “I’m anxious because I always want to do my best work.”

She doodled in the margins of her notebook, drawing a stick figure experiencing a series of dramatic deaths. Hanging, electrocution via toaster in the bathtub, knives to the back à ****la Julius Caesar…

_ Et tu, Luke? _ the speech bubble said.

Across the table, Ben Solo, Vice President and resident company jackass, cleared his throat. Rey looked up, only to find him pinning her with a judgmental stare. His eyes flicked down to her notebook, and she blushed and covered the images with her hand.

Ben had seen plenty of her doodles over the three years he’d been her supervisor. Rey loved drawing, and thanks to a Fine Arts degree, she was very good at it. Sketching in the margins of her reports cleared her mind and helped her focus. Unfortunately, sometimes she forgot which papers she’d doodled on, which meant Ben had received multiple documents with illustrations of office supplies, coworkers, or science fiction characters on them.

Every time, he’d sigh and shake his head, then hand the pages back to her with a damning look. It was always embarrassing, but Rey couldn’t help but think he could be a little nicer about it. It wasn’t like the doodles were _ bad_, after all.

The worst time had been when she’d drawn his profile during a meeting, sketching the bold lines of his nose, the constellation of moles dotting his pale skin, and the sweep of his dark hair with perhaps too much attention to detail. She often did character studies, but there was unquestionably something a little intimate about that drawing of Ben. When he’d brought the report with that sketch on it back to her desk, his cheeks had been pink, probably with irritation. He’d opened his mouth as if he wanted to scold her, then closed it and spun on his heel, stalking off.

At least he’d never seen her more… risque artwork of him.

Unfortunately, even though Ben was a judgmental prick, there was no denying he was extremely attractive, and he’d been the subject of Rey’s fantasies for years now. Her _ extremely detailed _ fantasies.

Rey liked to imagine Ben calling her into his office, then bending her over the desk so he could fuck her hard. Or dropping to his knees and sliding her skirt up before putting his mouth on her. She’d imagined having him on top of the copier, in the break room, against the windows, and on the conference table. She’d even imagined sketching him nude on the leather couch in his office, Titanic style, then ravishing him until the windows steamed up.

Since she couldn’t actually fuck her boss—and since he didn’t seem even remotely interested in her—she’d turned to drawing as an outlet for her unrelenting horniness. She had an entire journal of lewd imagery at home, and more NSFW art filled a secret corner of her desk. After most of their one-on-one meetings, she felt the urge to draw him naked or in a compromising position, and as a result, there were approximately fifty sticky notes piled in her desk, most of which commemorated his dick.

She’d never seen his dick, obviously, but she’d put a lot of thought into imagining what it might look like. Based on the bulge that pressed against the placket of his black slacks, as well as his height and the sheer _ size _ of him, she would bet his penis was massive. Not _ holy shit send me to the ER _massive, but the kind of massive that filled a woman up and then some, that made her wonder how on Earth she was actually able to take that much.

Yes, Rey had spent a lot of time speculating about Ben Solo’s dick.

Ben cleared his throat again, and Rey realized she’d been staring at the table directly in front of him for way too long, as if she had X-ray vision and could see straight through the wood to the organ in question. She flushed and switched her attention to her notebook, scribbling random sentences she hoped were at least adjacent to whatever Luke was talking about now.

_ Team-building matters _

_ Doing our jobs is important _

_ Greater good = good _

Thankfully, the meeting concluded ten minutes later, and Rey was free to scurry back to her desk, notebook held tightly to her chest to conceal both her inane notes and the sketch of Ben Solo’s suit-clad torso she’d started drawing during the last few minutes without even realizing it.

Muscle memory was a bitch.

#

That week was pure hell. In addition to her normal duties, Ben had tasked Rey with gathering important statistics he needed for a presentation to the board. The problem? He needed twenty slides worth of extremely detailed stats about the budget, resourcing, staff productivity, projected revenue targets, and a million other things... and the presentation was on Thursday.

“Motherfucker,” Rey hissed as she combed through yet another spreadsheet. Of course the statistics he wanted couldn’t be found in any of the prepackaged exports their project management software offered. Of course it would depend on calculations that required data from three separate programs. Why did Force Enterprises even use that many programs? And why was there no such thing as “Make Rey’s Life Easier” software that could spit out whatever information she needed?

She thunked her forehead against her desk when yet another one of her formulas produced an error message. Rey knew just enough Excel for her bosses to assume she was a spreadsheet whiz, but not quite enough to actually be a whiz. What probably would have taken an Excel expert a few minutes to complete took Rey an hour and extensive Google searches to figure out.

As a result, she was nearly cross-eyed by the time Wednesday evening rolled around. She’d gotten most of the data inputted into neat slides, but there were still a few numbers she had to calculate.

Her inbox pinged with an email.

> _ From: Ben Solo  
To: Rey Jackson  
Subject: (no subject) _
> 
> _ where is full report _

Rey bared her teeth at the screen of her laptop. What, was he too important to use articles or punctuation in his sentences? She was the one making this presentation for him—what the fuck was he doing that left him too busy for even a modicum of courtesy?

She typed her response so emphatically that every keystroke sounded like a tiny grenade going off.

> _ you have most slides last 3 pages of report in progress where is grammar and punctuation _

She hit send before really thinking it through, but even once her brain caught up with her emotions and fingers, she didn’t regret it. Ben already knew she was a serial doodler and snark-giver; if he hadn’t fired her yet, he was unlikely to now.

His response came a few minutes later.

> _ send before eod _
> 
> _ also need 30 printed copies _

Rey huffed and exited out of her email client, beyond sick of Ben’s shit. What a humorless asshole.

It was already 7pm, which was definitely past the normal End of Day, and Rey knew she’d be there for hours yet. Ben worked insanely hard, so he likely considered EOD to be midnight, but since Rey wasn’t earning the big bucks, she wasn’t used to that kind of grind.

The latest report Rey had pulled was exporting extremely slowly from their CRM, so Rey grabbed a stray piece of paper and, in a fit of fury and exhaustion, began a sketch of Ben Solo as she’d like to see him right now. On his knees, thanking her with his mouth for going above and beyond to get him these stupid slides.

She drew it from her perspective, with her lower belly and thighs visible in the frame and Ben’s face dead center. His mouth was glued over her bare pussy, and his eyes looked up at her beseechingly, as if begging her to come on his tongue. Waves of black hair tumbled over his forehead and ears, tousled from where she’d run her hands through it.

As Rey drew, sketching every angle of his face from memory—she had a very good memory, and she’d been lusting after him every day for three years now—she found herself imagining the scenario in increasingly hot detail.

Rey would saunter into his office, looking flawless even though it was 9pm. “Here you go,” she’d say, tossing 30 pristine copies of the best damn presentation in the world on his desk. “Everything you need for tomorrow.”

He would be sitting in his desk chair, looking slightly disheveled and distressed, but in a hot way. His sleeves would be rolled up, revealing muscled forearms, and he would rake Rey with a smoldering stare before looking at the presentation. “Wow,” he would say, eyebrows raising as he realized how impressive her work was. “You’ve really saved my ass.”

“Yeah?” Rey would saunter around his desk, then hop up in front of him. “What are you going to do to thank me?”

Then Ben Solo, company jackass, would grip her thighs in his massive hands before pushing them apart forcefully, rucking up her skirt. He’d tell her how long he’d fantasized about her, how much he wanted her. “Let me taste you,” he’d beg. “Please, Rey.”

And Rey, benevolent mistress that she was, would let him.

She surfaced from her art an unknown amount of time later to the sound of a door slamming. The sketch was now a masterpiece, with every angle shaded and every perfect imperfection of his gorgeous face rendered in obsessive detail.

“Rey!” The thundering voice came from close by, and Rey jumped before shoving the sketch under a pie chart she’d printed out earlier.

“Yes, Ben?” she asked, swiveling in her chair to face him.

Ben looked extremely stressed out, with reddened eyes and a half-untucked shirt. His black hair was messy, just the way it looked in her sketch. Rey squeezed her thighs together to ease the pulse between her legs, and her nipples tightened as she wished she had been the one to make him look like that.

Maybe Rey imagined it, but she could have sworn Ben’s eyes flicked down to her chest before darting back up. His next words, though, made it clear the state of her nipples didn’t concern him even a little. “The last three slides,” he said bluntly. “Where are they?”

Rey’s thirst turned into irritation. “I told you, they’re almost done.”

“No, you said they were in progress. That could mean anything.”

“Look, it takes forever to run some of these reports, and you asked me to put together your quarterly presentation to the board in three days. _ Three days_.”

He raked her from head to toe with a look Rey wished she could call _ hot _ but was probably just _ annoyed_. “I fail to see the problem.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, wishing he didn’t look so damn edible while he was being a sanctimonious jackass. His usually pristine exterior had been roughened by stress, and it made him seem attainable somehow. Like he was a real man with real needs that could involve Rey, rather than some distant corporate god who didn't have time for plebs like her.

“I’m doing my best,” she said, striving for a level tone. “What have you been doing while I’m writing your quarterly report, anyway?”

He gaped at her. “Seriously? I run half this company. Probably more, since Luke’s basically useless.”

“Okay, but you could have let me know about this report weeks ago. Maybe then we wouldn’t be bickering about this at 7pm in a deserted office.”

“It’s well after 7pm.”

“Oh.” Rey glanced guiltily at the paper that hid her drawing. Well, mental health breaks were important, right? She couldn’t do her job effectively without taking some time for herself. And if her coping mechanism for dealing with the stress Ben Solo put her under was drawing pornography of Ben Solo, that was her business and hers alone. “Well, it’ll be on your desk soon,” Rey said. “Sooner if you leave me alone.”

Ben muttered something under his breath and stalked away, leaving Rey to frantically finish her slides while pretending she hadn’t just been fantasizing about her boss eating her out.

#

At 9pm, nearly cross-eyed from exhaustion and definitely not looking flawless, Rey finally dumped a stack of papers on Ben’s desk. “Thirty printed copies,” she said triumphantly. “And I emailed you the full presentation.”

“About time.” Ben grabbed the pages and started scanning eagerly.

Well, that was certainly different from the scenario she’d imagined earlier. Ben’s mouth was currently mashed together in a grim line, rather than sucking her clitoris, and he hadn’t even expressed appreciation for the extra work she’d put in.

“You could say thank you, you know,” Rey pointed out.

Ben didn’t even look up. “‘Thank you’ implies gratitude for an unnecessary service. This is your job—your paycheck should be all the ‘thank you’ you need.”

“Ugh.” Rey covered her face in her hands, rubbing her closed eyelids with her palms until she was sure she wouldn’t cry. She was exhausted and punchy, and Ben really wasn’t helping matters. “Fine. Can I go home?”

When she pulled her hands away from her eyes, he was staring at her, not the pages. To be specific, he was staring at her chest again. Rey looked down, then flushed when she realized she’d unbuttoned one too many buttons while trying to get cozy, and the slight curves of her breasts were on display. “Sorry,” she muttered, yanking her shirt together before buttoning it with fumbling fingers.

Ben shook his head and looked back at the presentation on his desk. Did he look disappointed?

Rey snorted. He always looked disappointed; why should catching a glimpse of her tits elicit any other reaction?

“Something funny?” he asked in that low, rumbling voice.

Rey stifled a giggle. Wow, she was really tired. “No, sir.”

His eyes narrowed, and he tilted his head, making a lock of midnight hair slide over his forehead. Her finger itched for a pen and a sticky note. “I need to look this over. Can you stay another twenty minutes, just in case I have questions?”

At least he’d asked, rather than demanded, although Rey knew better than to believe it was actually a request. She sighed heavily. “All right.”

Back at her desk, Rey wasted no time. She grabbed a stack of white sticky notes, tore one off, and uncapped her favorite Sakura Micron pen. She started with the outline—Ben Solo lying nude on his couch, arms akimbo above his head, legs spread to reveal a prodigious erection.

“Come here,” he would say when she entered his office to see if he had any notes on the presentation. “I need to feel you.”

Rey shaded in the curves of his muscles and added a smattering of dark pubic hair with quick flicks of her pen. Since she was feeling loopy and it looked a lot like the drawing of Rose in Titanic, she added the Heart of the Ocean, the chunky, heart-shaped necklace nestling between his pecs.

“Draw me like one of your French girls, Rey,” she murmured to herself, lowering the pitch of her voice dramatically.

“Rey.”

She jumped, drawing a jagged black line across his abs and dick. “Yes?” she squeaked, crumpling the sticky note up in a ball as she spun in her chair to face her boss.

Ben looked… troubled. His cheeks were flushed, his hair in wild disarray, and he was staring at her like she was some herald of the apocalypse.

“Oh no,” Rey whispered. “Were my slides that bad?”

He blinked hard, then shook his head as if clearing it. “I need to talk to you.”

“You are talking to me.”

“Not here.” His gaze trailed over her, lingering on the crumpled up paper in her fist. “In my office.”

Well, that was odd. “Why? There’s literally no one else here.” Even the janitorial crew had come and gone long since.  
  
“My office,” he said more firmly. “Now.” He turned on his heel and stormed back the way he’d come.

Rey tucked her ruined drawing into her desk drawer with shaking fingers, wondering exactly how badly she’d fucked up.

#

The answer was: very badly.

Rey froze the moment she stepped inside Ben’s office, because there, sitting on his desk on top of the pile of presentation papers, was a drawing of him.

Specifically, the drawing she’d made two hours ago. Ben Solo on his knees, mouth pressed between her legs.

Rey whimpered in distress. “Oh, no.”

Ben was standing behind his desk, arms folded as he glared at her.

Rey’s fight and flight responses warred for dominance. She was tempted to sprint out of the office and never come back, but she needed to retrieve the evidence first. She lunged forward to snatch the paper off his desk, but Ben was faster. He grabbed it and lifted it high above his head. Rey jumped, trying to snag it, but he was too damn tall, and he held it out of her reach tauntingly.

“Care to explain?” he asked.

“Nope.” Rey jumped again, barely brushing the paper with her fingertips. “Give that back!”

“You’re the one who put it on my desk.” Before Rey realized what was happening, he snaked an arm around her waist, tugging her tightly against him to stop her from jumping. “Tell me why, Rey.”

Rey’s cheeks were burning, and she felt light-headed. “It was a mistake,” she said hoarsely, planting her hands on Ben’s chest and looking up at him beseechingly. His pectorals bunched under her fingers—God, she hadn’t been exaggerating in her shirtless drawings of him.

Ben’s expression was as forbidding as ever, but the intensity in his eyes made Rey shiver with a weird mix of arousal and mortification. He looked like he was about to snap. “Drawing it was a mistake? Or leaving it on my desk was a mistake?”

She cringed. “Both?”

He leaned in, lowering his mouth to her ear. “Is this a mistake you’ve made before?”

She huffed in irritation. “I think you would have noticed if I’d left erotic art on your desk before.”

His lips brushed the shell of her ear, making Rey shiver. “Have you drawn pictures of me like this before?”

“No,” Rey said weakly. “Definitely, uh, not.”

Shit, that didn’t sound convincing.

Ben released her abruptly, then turned and stalked out of his office. Rey stared after him in confusion. Had she scared him away? Was he fleeing the building? That would save her having to run, but—

She gasped, abruptly realizing where he was going. “No!”

By the time she got to her desk, it was too late. He’d yanked all her drawers out, scattering papers and office supplies all over the floor. In his giant hands, he held a pile of multi-colored sticky notes.

Fuck. Rey was definitely fired.

She watched through her fingers as Ben flipped through the drawings with an inscrutable expression. His cheeks gradually pinkened, and at one point he raised his eyebrows, then shot her a sideways look. “Interesting,” he said.

Oh, God, which one had elicited that reaction? The one where he was plowing her from behind over his desk? The one of her on her knees, lips stretched wide around his cock? The one where his hand was gripping her ass so hard it left indentations as he spread her wide for his mouth?

Ben clicked his tongue. “Doodling on the job, Rey? That doesn’t seem like a wise use of company time.”

“Oh, sod off.” She buried her face fully in her hands, unable to watch this trainwreck any longer. “Just go ahead and fire me already.”

There was silence, then the scrape of a shoe over carpet. When his hand landed on her waist, Rey nearly leapt out of her skin.

“Now why,” he murmured against her temple as he pulled her closer, “would I do that when there are so many other interesting things I could do to you?”

Rey stiffened. Her eyes shot open, and her hands dropped to her sides as she gaped at him. “Wh-what?”

Ben still wore the same intense expression, but it abruptly struck Rey as _ hungry_, not angry. Like he was barely holding himself back from falling on her and devouring her whole. He slid the fingers of his free hand into her hair and made a fist, tipping her head back further. “You’ve been having dirty thoughts about me."

Rey was going to self-immolate. She was horny and confused and... yup, super horny, and also really, really confused. “It’s, uh, a figure study. Just… art. Yeah. Art.”

Ben’s unbearably plush lips quirked, and Rey couldn’t help herself. She stared at his mouth greedily, imagining his pink, pillowy lips brushing against her mouth, her neck, her breasts, her belly…

“Don’t lie to me,” Ben whispered, bringing her closer to his body. Her neck craned almost painfully as he forced her to keep looking at him. “You’ve been fantasizing about me licking you, fingering you, _ fucking _ you.”

Rey whimpered, and wetness pooled between her thighs. Ben face flickered into that same tight half-smile. “You want me inside you, Rey, don’t you?” When she started to protest, he jostled her head a little with the hand still clenched tightly in her hair. “Tell me the truth.”

She was drowning in him. His massive hand on her waist, his fingers tangled in her hair, his warm, muscled chest just barely brushing her breasts… He was big and strong and smelled _ so good_, and his voice was _ so deep_, and his cock was…

Rey gasped as something brushed her lower belly. He was hard—hard for _ her_—and that was it, all sense and self-restraint flew out the window. She melted into him, pressing her pelvis forward to cradle him. “Yes,” she said.

Ben let out a growling sound that sent shivers racing over Rey’s skin. Then he tugged her into a kiss, his soft mouth stroking hers before coming back harder and rougher.

Every nerve in Rey’s body tingled and sparked with electricity at the contact. She kissed him back, lacing her fingers in the soft hair at the nape of his neck and going up on tiptoes to get a better angle. The hand at her waist dropped to her ass, gripping her tightly to keep her on her toes. The hand in her hair angled her head to his liking, and then he fell back on her, ravishing her with his soft lips while his stubble scraped deliciously over her chin and cheeks.

Rey opened her mouth in lewd invitation, and his tongue surged inside. She suckled it, then licked him back. He tasted like coffee, and she knew he’d been indulging in some late-night caffeine.

Ben broke away from her lips abruptly. Rey’s head was spinning, and she felt even more disoriented when he scooped her up in a bridal carry. “My office,” he said, striding in that direction. “I’m going to give you what you need.”

Rey made a whining sound and rubbed her cheek against his chest. She needed a lot of things, and she needed them _ now_. “Ben,” she moaned, and his name had never sounded quite that erotic before.

He carried her to his desk and set her down on the edge, then cleared away the stacks of papers behind her. He grabbed the sketch that had started this torrid encounter and shoved it in her face. “This,” he said. “This made me so fucking hard.”

Rey focused on the familiar lines, the contrast of creamy paper and midnight ink that told the story of her passion for Ben Solo. She hadn’t quite managed to convey the fire in his eyes; his expression wasn’t pleading now, but demanding.

“I’ve thought about fucking you every goddamn day,” he continued, tossing the paper aside so it fluttered down to the floor. “_Every day_, Rey.” He nudged her legs apart, and then he was standing between them, his hips bracketed by her tan thighs where her dress had ridden up. “I thought I was going to go insane.” His hand slid under her skirt, and when his thumb pressed her clitoris through the damp cotton of her underwear, Rey bucked against him.

“Years of wanting you,” Ben said, mouthing at her neck while his thumb sent hot sparks through her. “Years of going out of my mind with lust, knowing I could never have you, that you would never want me back…”

“I do want you.” Rey gripped his cheeks and forced his face back to hers for a searing kiss. “I want you so much.”

“I know that now.” Two long fingers slid beneath the gusset of her panties. “Jesus, Rey. You’re so wet.”

“For you.” She clutched him tight as his fingertips explored her contours. He sank both fingers inside her slowly, and Rey gasped and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips, angling her hips so it would be easier to finger her.

“I want to do every filthy thing you drew.” He set a slow rhythm, stroking her inner walls gently while she got accustomed to him. “You’re going to have my cock in your mouth and your cunt and your ass. I’m going to taste you, then stuff you full every fucking day.” He punctuated _ fucking _ with a harder thrust of his fingers, and when he crooked them and dragged them back down the front wall of her vagina, Rey felt an unbearably exquisite sensation building inside her.

“Ah!” She kissed him harder, showing her lust and gratitude with her lips as her hands wandered over him. She grabbed two handfuls of his ass, squeezing the firm muscles with delight. “Let me suck you,” she begged. “Let me put my mouth on you.”

In response, Ben lifted her from the desk and set her on her feet. Rey immediately sank to her knees before tackling the button and fly of his slacks. She tugged his trousers down to his ankles, then his underwear, and gasped at the first sight of his cock.

It was even better—even _ bigger_—than what she’d drawn. Thick and pink, with a broad cap and winding veins that begged Rey to trace them with her tongue. The Platonic ideal of dick.

She dove into Plato’s theory of forms mouth-first, opening her lips around him to suckle at the head. All that warm, silky skin felt good against her tongue, and she lapped at him eagerly, delighting in the faintly musky flavor.

Ben groaned and lightly cupped her cheeks, his thumbs rubbing over her temples as she sucked him progressively deeper. Rey loosened her jaw and bobbed slowly over him, taking him further inside her mouth with every pass. She wouldn’t be able to suck all of him, but she was going to do her best.

Soon her mouth was slick-sliding over him in long, sweeping passes while her hand pumped him below. She hummed in appreciation, which made Ben swear and jerk his hips forward. “Sorry,” he muttered when she gagged a little.

Rey just grinned up at him, then tried again, setting in with even more enthusiasm. This particular scenario had been depicted on quite a few sticky notes—Rey loved the power that came with controlling another person’s pleasure.

Ben finally tugged her away from his dick. “My turn,” he said, sounding breathless.

Rey stood and hopped back on the desk. Ben took immediate advantage, shoving her skirt to her waist and tugging her panties down. He flung them across the room, then sank to his knees and buried his head between her thighs.

Rey cried out, collapsing back on her elbows. He was incredible at this, attacking her with utter confidence and enough force to make her feel like she was being devoured. No timid licks or hesitant touches here; he licked and sucked her clit aggressively while his fingers slid inside her again to stroke at her G-spot.

The pleasure was building so fast it was almost frightening. Rey rocked her hips against his face, making a high-pitched sound when his nose bumped her clit. He kept it there, nuzzling into her as he stimulated her clit again and again.

It looked almost like her drawing. His dark hair fell in tousled waves over his brow, and when he returned to sucking her clit, his eyes snapped up to hers. He watched her while he brought her closer to the edge, cataloguing ever twitch and shift in expression. Soon he’d found the perfect rhythm, and broken sounds poured from Rey’s mouth as the tension in her belly and cunt grew nearly unbearable.

He snarled a little, just grazing his teeth over her clit, and Rey went off like a bomb had exploded. She bucked hard against him, her arms slipping on the desk as she reached out for something, anything to anchor her against the onslaught of pleasure. Her back hit the wood, then immediately bowed as he sucked again, sending fresh ripples of ecstasy through her.

By the time he finally let her go, Rey was nearly sobbing from overstimulation. Actual tears beaded in her eyes, but she couldn’t stop grinning.

Ben stood, wiping his mouth on his forearm. “Even better than I imagined.”

Rey wrapped her legs around him again, tugging him closer. He resisted, pressing one hand to her inner thigh as he looked down at her intently. “Do you want to take this further?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Rey giggled, still high from her orgasm. “I want everything I’ve been fantasizing about.”

“You want me inside you? Filling you up, fucking you, making you mine?”

The territorial phrasing stoked Rey’s primal side, and her giddy mood from the rush of endorphins transformed into a lust so intense, her pussy quivered. “Please,” she moaned, trying to pull him towards her again. “Please fuck me. It’s safe, I promise.”

He planted his hands on either side of her, then leaned over the desk to kiss her. “I’m safe, too,” he murmured against her lips. “You want me like this?”

In response, Rey reached between them, fumbling for his cock. She dragged his tip over her entrance, coating him in her wetness. “Yes, Ben. I want you like this.”

He took a great, shuddering breath, then stood upright. Rey watched as he fisted his cock—damn, his dick looked enormous even compared to that huge hand—and lined himself up. A moment later, he was sinking inside her.

Rey arched her back and stretched her arms over her head, gripping the opposite edge of the desk. He went slow, one thick inch at a time, but it was still almost too much to take. Rey’s body stretched around him, giving him just enough space to move.

Ben swore softly as he thrust all the way in. “Tight,” he said through a clenched jaw. “So fucking tight.”

Rey reached down to rub her clit, needing a little more stimulation to adjust to his size. Ben gently pushed her hand away, then started stroking the small nub with his thumb. Soon, Rey’s body relaxed with a new rush of arousal. “Now,” she told him.

She sucked in a breath at the first withdrawal, then cried out at the delicious plunge back in. He fucked her with long, even strokes, testing her body’s limits as his thumb continued to play.

He looked like some dark god—still in his black button-up shirt, his hair clinging damp to his brow while he stared down at her. That look in his eyes—how could she have ever thought it was anger? Pure, stark need was written on his face, a lust that resonated in the taut lines of his body and the clenching grip of his fingers on her hip.

Rey let herself go, trusting him to take her where she needed to be. She rocked against him, meeting his thrusts eagerly, and soon they set a devastating pace. Their bodies slapped together lewdly, and with each thrust, Rey felt herself climb higher.

“Feels so good,” she moaned as he slammed into her even harder. “Better than I imagined.”

“Shit.” Ben pressed harder on her clit. “Need you to come, Rey. Come on my cock. Fucking give it to me.”

Rey was barely hanging on to sanity. Every hard thrust jostled her up the desk, and she was hanging on to the edge so hard her knuckles hurt. Sharp, pinpoint pleasure at her clit mixed with the need he was stoking with every hard thrust, and all of a sudden, she was there. She broke with a loud cry, shaking and bucking as she came undone. Her body clamped down on his, her muscles rippling as if to shove him out, but he stayed pressed firmly inside her.

“Can feel you coming,” he said in a dazed voice. “Feels so—Rey!”

He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered. Rey dug her heels into his buttocks, holding him tightly against her. She loved watching him come, loved the way that beautifully austere face contorted in pleasure. He was showing her a vulnerable part of himself, letting her see him with all his guards down.

He sagged over her, catching himself with his hands. When he opened his mouth, only an inarticulate groan came out.

Rey smiled and pulled him fully on top of her, wrapping her arms around him. “That was perfect,” she whispered. She was flying high, her body trembling and her heart full of giddy glee. “Thank you.”

He pulled back just enough to meet her eyes. There was a drunken quality to his gaze—he looked like a man who had just experienced something profound but had no way to explain it. “Guh,” he said.

Rey laughed and hugged him again, deciding that this was the best possible end to the work day.

#

“I want to see more of your drawings,” he murmured much later, when they were curled up together in his bed. “I’m going to make a checklist of everything we need to do.”

Rey marveled that she had ever found this passionate man insufferable. Right now, he seemed like the most incredible person in the history of mankind, but it was possible the bajillion orgasms she’d had that night were clouding her judgment. She snuggled into his chest. “Very organized. What happens when we get through all of them?"

“Then,” Ben said, brushing his lips over her hair, “you draw more.”

**Author's Note:**

> [The full prompt](https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1172606544845950976):
> 
> “Rey likes drawing. She doodles all the time. Some of her works even find their way into the documents. It's just a matter of time when her boss Ben gets a report accompanied with a NSFW picture of his head between her thighs.”
> 
> If you enjoyed this filth, let me know! I had a blast writing it.


End file.
